


Addicted

by loveisntsillyatall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisntsillyatall/pseuds/loveisntsillyatall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a sex addict and it gets him into some legal trouble at work. When he's told to attend a sex addicts support meeting, he goes, but lays eyes on the breathtaking director of the group, Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

"Hi. My name is Kurt and I'm a sex addict."

 

One week earlier:

It was another usual day at work for Kurt Hummel. Kurt worked as a magazine editor for Vogue in New York, so it should go without saying that this kind of career can be quite stressful. He had grown up reading the magazine and was finally near the top of its ranks. It had taken a hand full of years, but Kurt made it big. Though not the way he expected.

See, Kurt had dreams of going to NYADA and being on Broadway, along with his good friend Rachel Berry. A few years after high school, Kurt amazingly landed a temp job at Vogue in New York. He thought it would be a long shot that he would get picked, but he thought he'd apply anyway. Just to see what would happen. There must have been some divine power behind it all because Kurt did in fact get picked. The company saw great potential in Kurt and took a chance on him. Kurt and Rachel moved into a relatively cheap apartment together, while they followed their own new and separate paths. Rachel was a rising star, the new 'it' girl that directors had their eyes on. While Kurt was climbing his way up in the magazine business.

Today though, he had a meeting with a potential investor, listened to multiple presentations from his journalist team and handed out a couple of pink slips. Oh yeah, and he fucked a guy in his office.

Now, Kurt Hummel is not the shy little baby penguin he used to be when he was sixteen. He did a complete one-eighty once he moved to New York with Rachel. The change from baby penguin to sex fiend began once Kurt started hitting the night clubs and gay bars to let loose from his temp work. A couple drinks would help take the edge off. But drinks were only the beginning. Accidentally, while trying to find the restroom, Kurt found a dimly lit, musky room in the back of a club where some guys were grinding hard against each other and some were taking turns sucking each other off. Kurt tried to get out of there as quick as he could, but a tall and firm handed stranger had grabbed him by the waist and started sucking on his neck, giving Kurt an unfamiliar sensation of exhilaration and adrenaline. It was a strange and new feeling to him. And from that moment on, Kurt knew he was addicted to that feeling.

Eventually, when Kurt went out for drinks, he would skip the drinks all together and head straight to the back room. And with this, he learned that sex seemed to relieve his stress much easier than a couple lousy drinks.

Kurt was now twenty five years old and high up in the ranks of Vogue magazine. Though he did have a few important people to report to from time to time. How Kurt got to where he is now is an absolute success story. It was very rare for young folks to be this successful at this point in their lives. Especially in this business. And you wouldn't know it from looking at him, but sex was ruling Kurt's life. It had been ruling his life for years now and he couldn't stop. He'd wake up at random guys' houses most weekday mornings and go directly to work from there. In these cases, in his large private office, he kept essential items that you would normally need in order to get ready for the day: hair products, skin care products, etc. When Kurt first began his series of late night shenanigans years ago and wouldn't return home, Rachel would panic. She feared the worst for her longtime companion. But his shenanigans became a general routine and Rachel grew accustomed to them. She surely did not approve of Kurt sleeping around with a new guy basically every night. And she particularly didn't approve when he brought home random men in the middle of the night. Those were LONG nights of no sleep for Rachel Berry. Not a wink of sleep was had. No, sir! Not with all that rowdy grunting and groaning and annoying squeaking of the bed that went on. You'd think that with all that money Kurt makes as a Vogue editor, he'd buy a new fucking mattress! Someone needed to talk to Kurt about his sex problem.

The most recent guy Kurt fucked was a new and intelligent journalist at the company. Todd was his name. Todd had requested a private meeting with Kurt regarding something work related, and Kurt thought it would be the perfect time to tell him what he thought of Todd's latest piece. It was, in fact great, but had the possibility of being even greater. He wanted to help the new guy unleash his inner potential. Maybe give him a few tips on how to improve his article. Because Todd reminded Kurt of himself when he was first starting out at Vogue. It was the ambition that stood out.

"You know Todd, you're exceptionally talented at what you do," Kurt began to tell him.

"Well, I bet you're pretty talented at what you do," replied Todd, who's eyes were scanning the length of Kurt's body.

Kurt is not an idiot. He knows that look. He knew what Todd meant and it was obvious what he wanted.

"Yes, well, I didn't get to where I am now without being simply brilliant," stated Kurt.

"I just want to let you know you can count on me. For anything. Day or night."

"Well that's good to hear."

"I mean it," Todd said as he moved in closer towards Kurt, filling in the space between them. "Anything." The journalist's eyes were practically screaming "Fuck Me".

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked Todd with a stern tone in his voice.

"Ugh shit. Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah, well whatever it was, you thought wrong," Kurt told him. Todd pulled away instantly and stared at the floor. A moment passed and then began heading towards the exit to Kurt's office. Kurt followed him to the door and as Todd reached for the door handle, Kurt stopped him and whispered in his ear,

"Because I'm the one who makes the first move."

 

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the editor and journalist were re-clothing themselves, still out of breath from their swift sex romp.

"You should probably get back to work, Todd," said Kurt. "But I suppose we kind of got distracted. Why did you ask for a meeting with me again? You wanted to ask me something?"

"Um, right. See, there's this management position that's opened up and I'd like you to recommend me. I know I'd be perfect for it," Todd said confidently.

"I think you would be too," Kurt said.

"Thank yo-"

"But not yet."

"Why not?"

"It's too soon."

"But you just told me I'm exceptionally talented."

"You are, but you still have a lot to learn. And I'd like to help you."

Todd stood there with a confused look on his face. He clearly didn't understand. This business can bite your head off if you make a wrong move. Kurt was only looking out for him.

"Listen, Todd. I just think you need more experience before you take on something bigger. Just give it some time."

"Alright then," Todd said as he turned away and exited Kurt's office. Kurt didn't recognize the bitterness in his tone as he left.

 

The following day, Kurt's assistant Andrea, began to tell him his schedule.

"Well, you have a meeting in the conference room at 2:00 p.m. and you need to sign these papers here. And that's about it." Andrea handed him a booklet of papers and a pen.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Andy," said Kurt. "You can take your break if you like."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

Andrea left the office and the second she did, Thomas from Human Resources gave a little knock on the door and walked in.

"Kurt we have a serious problem."

"What is it?" It couldn't be that bad. A typo in an article? Not enough magazine sales?

"We just received a fax from Todd Harnell's lawyer... It says that you were willing to help Todd's career in exchange for sexual favours. And when he compiled, you rescinded your offer... Kurt he's suing for sexual harassment."

When Kurt arrived home, he told Rachel the distressing news. Her reaction wasn't exactly what he had predicted.

 

"Frankly, I'm not surprised. Actually, I'm stunned it hadn't happened sooner."

"Rachel!"

"What? I'm only being honest."

"I'm gonna need to find a lawyer now."

"Oh! I'm sure Rose would help you out. I'll talk to her at rehearsal tomorrow."

This was awful. His hearing was in a few short days. How could he possibly get out of this dilemma? Why couldn't Kurt just control his actions? Then he wouldn't be in such a fucking mess!

 

24 hours went by and Kurt was returning home from work. While approaching his apartment door, he heard several muffled voices coming from within.

She better not have her weird theatre troupe friends over again... Kurt thought to himself. He reached into his jeans pocket for his key, inserted it into the lock and turned. As he did so, the muffled voices ceased as the door clicked unlocked. Kurt pressed the door open and was shocked at what he saw.

There, sitting on the sofa was Burt Hummel, accompanied by stepmom Carole, stepbrother Finn and best friend Mercedes. Rachel was there too, standing while facing Kurt with a desperate look on her face. Everyone looked serious and concerned. It was really freaking Kurt out.

"Son, we need to have a little talk," Burt said in a gruff and uncomfortable voice. Kurt looked cautiously around at the group of people in his apartment. Why did his family travel to New York, on a weekday, just to talk to him? Kurt sat down next to his father, feeling tense. Well, more tense than usual.

"So...?"

"Kurt, honey, Rachel told us about your addiction," said Carole.

"Addiction? What are you talking about?"

"Kurt, you're a sex addict!" blurted Rachel. Burt cringed at her words. This was hard to hear for him. Kurt was his precious son after all.

Ugh. This is an intervention thing, isn't it? Kurt thought to himself.

"Do you remember when you were sixteen, and I tried to talk to you about...stuff, and you stuck your fingers in your ears to tune me out? And I gave you those pamphlets to look over? You were so innocent and it's hard for me to believe you're not that kid anymore. But one thing hasn't changed. I'm still here for you. We all are."

"I really appreciate that Dad, but I'm not a sex addict."

"Let's list the evidence, shall we?" began Rachel. "Number one and the most recent trouble you've gotten yourself into: a sexual harassment lawsuit."

Then Finn spoke up. "Dude, there was that one time you accidentally sent me those sexts. Seriously- dirtiest stuff I've ever read,"

"And you're always out at some club every night," said Mercedes. "We never hang out anymore, just the two of us. And I live just down the street!"

"And where are you after the clubs?" asked Rachel. "You're sure as hell not in our apartment! You're most likely up some guy- oh sorry, Mr. Hummel."

Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe Burt. It looked like he just wanted to die. What father wanted to hear the sexual exploits of their children? Burt tried to compose himself and said to Kurt,

"That day, I thought you were listening when I told you that sex means something. I told you it's how you really connect with a person. I didn't want you to throw yourself around like you didn't matter. And that's what you're doing now, kid."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I know, son. Just...maybe get some help or something. Okay?"

"Sure, Dad."

 

The day of Kurt's hearing had arrived and he was certainly not thrilled. A disaster surely awaited him in the conference room.

Kurt sat in the conference room along with Rachel's lawyer friend, Rose, for several minutes until Thomas from HR and Andrea walked in. Kurt stood from the large table in front of him.

"Good afternoon Thomas," Kurt gestured to Rose. "This is my lawyer, Rose Avalon. Are we ready to start this hearing?"

"Not exactly, Kurt," said Thomas.

"Mr. Hummel! We have great news!" squealed Andrea, bouncing up and down. Kurt gave them a quizzical look.

"It seems that Mr. Harnell has dropped the lawsuit," Thomas told him.

"Dropped?" asked Rose.

"What do you mean dropped?" questioned Kurt.

"Damned if I know and who the hell cares?" replied Thomas. "Listen Kurt. I don't ever want this to see this happen again. You're a very important asset to this company. You're unbelievably lucky you still have a job here."

Kurt was completely speechless. How was this happening? Not that he was complaining. Kurt thanked Rose for troubling her with this no longer existent matter. She left the conference room and as Kurt began to leave it himself, Thomas stopped him and handed him a business card.

"Please. Get some help."

Thomas left. Kurt looked down at the card. It read:

Sex Addicts Anonymous

 

After much debating over the subject, Kurt finally decided to go to a sex addict meeting. The day was currently Friday, 6:30 pm. Meetings were held on Fridays at 7:00 pm.

I'm only doing this for you, Dad, thought Kurt, as he pulled into a parking spot across the street from the building where the meetings were to take place. He hurried inside because it was damn cold out there.

Kurt looked around the room, noticing a number of fold-up chairs situated in a circle. Some people occupied the chairs while others stood around a large table of refreshments. On the table sat a coffee maker and standing next to this coffee maker, with a cup in hand, was a breathtakingly gorgeous man. How can one man have such a beautiful face? He currently had on the most adorable expression and had his dark hair gelled with what appeared to be a copious amount of product. And his eyebrows looked precisely like...triangles. This guy was wearing a navy blue sweater vest with a red bow tie. Hmm...he must be in the right place. Anyone who dresses like a librarian must be a sex addict. Mr. Stranger looked like he had everything going for him. But Kurt wondered – was he gay? Because if he was? Kurt knew what he would be doing tonight.

Dammit, Kurt! Kurt thought to himself. You're not here to pick out a good fuck. You're here to solve this addiction problem!

It was now 7:00. Everyone made their way to the circle of chairs and Kurt was left a spot perfectly placed across from 'Sweater Vest'. 'Sweater Vest' rose from his seat and addressed the group.

"Alright, everyone. Welcome. Good to see you all again. And for those of you who are new to the group, my name is Blaine and I'm kind of the director of these meetings." Blaine gave the group a charming smile. "So, for the newcomers, what we usually get you to do is go around the room and say your name and a bit about yourself."

The introductions for the newbies began clockwise of Blaine. They heard from Jane (a senior in college), Russ (a basketball player) and Kip (a taxi driver). Each individual mentioned why they needed to seek help and how they came to be in this meeting. It was unavoidable that Kurt would have to tell his own story to the group as well. Now, it was his turn.

"Hi. My name is Kurt and I'm a sex addict."

"Hi Kurt," said the group collectively.

"So Kurt," said Blaine. "What brings you here? What's your story?"

"Well, about a week ago, I was being sued for sexual harassment..."

 

Well that went better than I expected. A success even! thought Kurt as he left his very first sex addicts meeting.

While returning to his vehicle, Kurt saw that he was coincidently parked behind his group director, Blaine. Blaine was in his car, looking completely frustrated. He got out of his vehicle, popped the hood and uttered a string of curse words. Something was clearly wrong. Then, as if out of nowhere, a tall and slender man appeared next to Blaine.

"Need some help sexy?" asked the stranger. "You can ride me- oops! My bad. I meant ride with me. I'll take you home. Or you can come home with me?"

"Oh my god, Sebastian. Go away," Blaine told the guy. By this point, Kurt was sitting in his Navigator watching what was going down in front of him between Blaine and this...Sebastian. Ugh. Kurt didn't even know this Sebastian guy, but he knew that he couldn't stand his smirky meerkat face.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Sebastian told Blaine.

"Listen. Just because I made a mistake by letting you fuck me, doesn't mean it's gonna happen again!"

"Shit. I figured since you're a sex addict, you'd be wanting to jump my bones at any chance you got."

"Recovered sex addict, thank you very much. Now please, leave me alone." Blaine said with intense dislike.

"Whatever. I'll see you around." Sebastian left at those words.

"I sure hope not," Blaine muttered silently. Kurt eased his Navigator onto the street and pulled up beside Blaine.

"So," Kurt started, "can I offer you a ride home?"

"Uhh...no that's alright. I'll be fine," Blaine replied.

"Well, you certainly won't be if you stay in this neighbourhood any longer. Please. I want to help."

"Oh, alright. I'm convinced," Blaine gave a warm smile to Kurt as he hopped in the passenger side. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

 

"Second building on the right." said Blaine. Kurt maneuvered into a conveniently open parking space in front of Blaine's building.

"Thanks so much, Kurt. I really appreciate this," Blaine turned and looked at Kurt with that damn charming smile that he's seen all evening. "Would you like to come up and have a drink? I'd like to express my thanks somehow."

Oh god. Is this some kind of trap? Is he genuine about this? Or does he secretly want to get in my pants? I heard him say he was a former sex addict or something...What do I say? What do I-

"Sure, why not?" Kurt said decidedly.

"Great. Let's go then."

The whole way up to Blaine's apartment room, Kurt was trying to contain himself. Blaine was clearly attractive. No. That's a complete understatement. He was stunning, even in that ridiculous sweater vest. Kurt felt as if he himself was a piece of metal and Blaine was a magnet. A gorgeous magnet.

You know what? We're just going to have a harmless drink. Besides, even if I tried to hook up with him, he wouldn't let me do anything because he's my GROUP DIRECTOR! And I'm supposed to be getting help for my problem! But he's so-

"Are you coming in?" Blaine asked him.

Fuck YES

"Of course," Kurt replied.

...Did...Kurt just...blush? Kurt never blushes. That just doesn't happened. He's usually the one who makes others blush. What is going on? What was this man doing to him?

Kurt stepped into the apartment and with one look, deducted that Blaine was a neat freak. Not a thing was out of place.

"Well, it looks like all I have to offer you is this white wine," Blaine announced from the kitchen. "I got it for this dinner party that ended up falling through."

"That's quite alright. Do you help with anything?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm good thanks."

Yes. I bet you are...ugh shut up, Kurt!

"Actually, could you help by maybe grabbing the wine glasses? They're way up there in the top cabinet." Blaine motioned to the cabinet, looking slightly embarrassed. He was a little on the short side.

"No problem."

Kurt grabbed two wine glasses and you know, they were pretty high up. Even for him! Kurt was a tall guy, but he needed his tiptoes for this task. He turned around to set the glasses on the counter and, wait – was Blaine staring at Kurt's ass? No...it was probably just a trick of the light...

Once the wine had been poured, Blaine put on some background music. When Kurt glanced at his playlist selection, he noticed that Blaine seemed to enjoy Indie bands. Black Kids, Young The Giant and Neon Trees. Huh...

The two made their way towards the sofa.

"So, Blaine. What do you do?" Kurt inquired.

"I sing. Me and a couple of my friends actually. We were in a little singing group in high school and decided we wanted to carry on when school ended," Blaine informed him, taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Kurt exclaimed. "I was in a glee club at my high school too."

"That's great! And what do you do now?"

"I work at Vogue. I'm an editor there."

"No way! That's so cool! I love Vogue. One of my all time favourite covers was back in 2010. Marion Cotillard was on it. She's so amazing."

Ok. Where have you been all my life?

"She really is." Kurt was simply amazed at how perfect this man was. It turned out they had many things in common. They talked for what seemed like hours and Kurt never wanted it to end. But of course, all good things must eventually come to an end.

"Wow! Time really flew by. It's pretty late," commented Blaine, glancing at his watch.

"You're right. I should be getting on my way," said Kurt. He began to make his way to the door while Blaine followed behind him.

"Thanks for the wine. We should do this again sometime." When no response came from Blaine, Kurt turned to see him. Blaine was just staring at him. And his pupils were utterly and completely blown.

"Blaine? Are you oh-"

Blaine had launched himself at Kurt and attacked his mouth with his own. Blaine's kiss was so intense and passionate and Kurt could not will himself away from it (not that he wanted to will himself away). So Kurt kissed him back with the same amount of intensity. Maybe more. Kurt pulled back in need of catching his breath, because that was probably important, and gave a small chuckle. "And I thought I was the one who always made the first move."

"Listen. I know we probably shouldn't- no. We really shouldn't be doing this. This can't happen. I just don't know what came over me. I'm not like this...anymore," Blaine tried to explain.

"It's fine, Blaine," said Kurt. "But would it really be the worst thing in the world if something did happen?" Kurt began to trace random imaginary lines on what he hoped would be Blaine's soon-to-be-unclothed chest. Kurt then looked at Blaine with his big outrageously blue eyes and tried his best at the 'innocent' look (which he hadn't used in...forever or at all, really).

"Uhh. Well. I mean, maybe not the worst thing."

"That's what I thought." Kurt seized the collar of Blaine's shirt and pulled him along, back to wear they were previously sitting. He shoved Blaine back into the couch and straddled him. It was unmistakable that Blaine was hard as rock. Kurt could see and feel it through his jeans. Wait. Why were they still on again?

Kurt began placing numerous kisses all over Blaine's neck. But his kisses soon turned to full on sucking of the neck, leaving bruises that would give Blaine wonderful memories of the time he was about to have.

"K-Kurt. We really sh-"

"Shhh. It's fine. Just this once," Kurt told him. One of Kurt's talents was reading people. And he could tell that Blaine really did want this to happen.

It was simple to understand that the 'new Blaine', the director of a sex addicts group, would not want to follow through with this. He's a role model to many people and now has clear morals of right and wrong in these types of situations. Now, the other side of Blaine, the sex addict inside of him, doesn't give fuck about morals. This side of Blaine wanted to fuck Kurt senseless.

All Blaine could manage was a nod in agreement. Just this once.

"Good. You won't regret it," said Kurt with a sultry quality in his voice. For a split second, Blaine knew he saw a gleam in Kurt's eye. Something's coming. Something good.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's sweater vest and lifted it over his head.

Damn layers.

Kurt still needed to undo a million buttons on Blaine's shirt. But the task was worth it. Kurt removed the second layer, exposing Blaine's very toned and tanned abs.

Holy shit, it's like your photoshopped, Kurt thought to himself.

He then progressed downwards to Blaine's jeans. He undid the belt, and very slowly (and intentionally), unzipped the zipper.

"Ugh, Kurt! Hurry UP!"

Kurt smirked at this. Blaine totally wanted this. He tugged down at his pants revealing Blaine's straining cock. Wow. He. It. Just. Wow.

Kurt took hold of Blaine's beautiful cock and wrapped his mouth around it. Kurt flicked his tongue over the slit and then swirled flawless circles around Blaine's length. This alone made Blaine's head fly back and shaky moans escaped his lips. Kurt liked this reaction. Blaine's noises were sounds of pure ecstasy. What else could he make Blaine do? Kurt experimented by taking in more of Blaine and sucking hard.

"F-fuck, Kurt."

Blaine couldn't control his hips any longer. He thrusted in Kurt's mouth, his cock hitting deep in the back of Kurt's throat. Thank god, Kurt didn't have a gag reflex. Blaine was so close to his edge and Kurt continued by sliding his tongue across the underside.

"Kurt. I-I'm so-"

But before Blaine could finish his utterance, Kurt hummed loudly around him. That did it.

Blaine came effortlessly at that, cock twitching and shivers running up his spine. And Kurt swallowed every last drop of him.

Blaine could not, for the life of him, take his eyes of Kurt. How could you? Especially when Kurt was licking his lips seductively, making sure that he hadn't missed any bit of what was left of Blaine.

"God, Blaine. You're so gorgeous when you come," Kurt whispered against his lips. There was a hitch in Blaine's breathing. Kurt, then closed the small gap between them and let Blaine taste himself in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt was entirely sure Blaine could feel his own raging hard on right now. It was pressed against Blaine's thigh, though still clothed under his jeans.

These things are a nuisance, thought Kurt, referring to his pants. Kurt began to undo his own jeans while Blaine simply stared. Blaine looked like he wanted to help Kurt's situation, but didn't know how to react. Damn morals.

They had both just realized that Blaine's playlist was still playing through the speakers.

 

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's getting heavy

And I wanna run

And hide

I wanna run and hide

 

And if there ever was a time to help release the animal within Blaine, now was the time to do it. The animal just needed some coaxing.

 

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

And I won't be

Denied by you

The animal inside of you

 

"Touch me, Blaine,"

Blaine said nothing but the look on his face seemed to say: Really? Can I really? It was as if this poor guy was told he could never have sex again, just because he was, as he put it, 'recovered'.

"Blaine...touch me. Please."

 

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for

Take a bite of my heart tonight

 

The song must have been some sort of catalyst for Blaine because he did more than only touch Kurt.

Blaine seized the hem of Kurt's shirt, yanked it over his head and threw it on the floor, all in a hasty fashion. Blaine's hands ran down Kurt's perfectly pale torso and looped his fingers through his already undone jeans. But with a swift downward pull, Kurt's jeans and boxer-briefs slipped from his hips to the floor. Now this was the kind of exhilaration that Kurt loved. There he was, standing in front of a man he just met that night, in his living room, completely naked. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Blaine leaned into Kurt, his mouth mere inches from Kurt's ear.

"Get on your hands and knees," Blaine growled roughly. Kurt obeyed. He situated himself on the sofa as Blaine ordered him and waited. The anticipation was unbearable.

Moments later, Kurt felt the immediate heat of Blaine's finger pierce his entrance and took a sharp intake of breath. Blaine stretched Kurt's clenched muscles, preparing him. He added a second finger and began scissoring.

"Shit, Kurt. You're so tight."

Blaine eagerly added a third, to which Kurt let out a yell.

"Oh fuck, Blaine!"

Shortly after, Blaine's fingers withdrew from inside Kurt, who whimpered at the loss of heat.

"Don't move," Blaine commanded as he bent over and searched underneath the couch. What was he looking for exactly? Kurt saw Blaine pull out a small container of...

Oh my- does he keep lube under his couch? I wonder where else he's got it stashed. I guess you never know when or where...

Blaine slicked the length of his cock with a generous amount of lube. He took hold of Kurt's hips and angled himself behind him. But Blaine was lingering a little too long. And Kurt couldn't wait.

"Fuck me, Blaine! Now!"

Blaine didn't need to be asked twice.

He pushed into Kurt leaving behind any thoughts of regret. Kurt's muscles clenched tightly around Blaine, despite the stretching from before. Both men moaned at the tightness. He eased in and out of Kurt slowly at first, but the motions grew deeper and more erratic with each thrust.

"OhmygodBlainedon'tstop! Ahhh!"

Kurt had been hard and aching for what felt like centuries, but Blaine had found the spot that triggered Kurt's inevitable undoing. Everything went white. Kurt came hard, eyes rolling back and evoking a string of nonsensical words. Blaine rode Kurt through his orgasm. However, Kurt's knees grew weak and he collapsed onto the sofa. Blaine pulled out from Kurt, both of them panting and in need of air. Blaine quickly took care of himself as Kurt lay sprawled out face first on the sofa.

"That was...incredible," said Kurt.

"It really was," Blaine responded. There was a brief pause where neither said word. But Kurt ended up breaking the silence.

"So...'Animal' by Neon Trees really gets you going, huh?"

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly at that, embracing Kurt with his arms. Kurt had never felt this way about another guy before. They seemed to share a special connection that neither one of them could explain. Kurt needed to see Blaine again, but it didn't matter to him if was sexual or not. Because there was something about Blaine that made him forget about everything. Whether it be good or bad, right or wrong, it didn't matter. But what did feel good and right? Being there with Blaine. And in that moment, they both knew that this could never happen just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: If the lawsuit stuff seems familiar, that's because you may have seen Queer as Folk (Season 1 Episode 13). Inspiration of course. I did not come up with this solely on my own.


End file.
